Blackbird
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Um pássaro preto sempre deixava os ventos lhe trazerem para casa novamente. - PrentissJJ - Contém leves spoilers da última temporada.


**Blackbird**

_Let the wind carry you home  
Blackbird fly away  
May you never be broken again  
Beyond the suffering you've known  
I hope you find your way  
May you never be broken again_

_(Deixe o vento te levar para casa  
Pássaro Preto, voe para longe  
Que você nunca se machuque de novo  
Além do sofrimento que você conheceu  
Espero que ache seu caminho  
Que você nunca se machuque de novo)_

_Blackbird – Alter Bridge_

* * *

_Um pássaro preto sempre deixava os ventos lhe trazerem para casa novamente._

* * *

Seus lábios se tocaram mais uma vez. No meio daquela chuva, mal podia sentir o sabor de sua boca, mas tinha certeza de que devia ter gosto de morango. A imprensou contra a parede mais uma vez, sentindo as roupas colarem no corpo e começarem a incomodar por causa da chuva, mas também não se importava com isso.

_(Tudo começou com pequenos olhares nas salas de conferência da BAU. Na verdade, nenhuma delas saberia dizer qual foi o momento exato em que as coisas se confirmaram, mas a química entre elas era forte demais para ser ignorada. Forte demais para que deixassem passar)_

- Nós devíamos... – JJ tentou dizer, mas sentiu o indicador de Prentiss sobre seus lábios.

- Shh.. não agora. – ela respondeu, tomando seus lábios novamente, enquanto entrelaçava os dedos aos dela.

_(Mais tarde JJ pensaria que talvez isso tudo fosse errado. Era errado com Will, com seu filho, errado com todos ao redor de quem escondiam aquilo, mas ainda assim parecia tão certo... se encaixavam tão bem... tão bem que não conseguia se sentir culpada...)_

As costas bateram com força sobre a porta do apartamento, enquanto ela buscava a chave certa para abri-la, mas parecia difícil demais com JJ lhe beijando o pescoço daquela forma.

- Um minuto.. – ela pediu, finalmente acertando o buraco na fechadura. As duas riram por um momento, no qual JJ passeou os dedos pelo zíper da blusa de Emily, abrindo-a devagar no momento em que entraram no apartamento.

- Você realmente tatuou um pássaro preto... – ela riu daquilo, lembrando-se da conversa que haviam tido há tanto tempo... quando Prentiss fingira sua morte para todos os seus companheiros.

- Eu disse que gostava da música... – ela sorriu de canto, batendo a porta com o pé, e a mesma trancou-se automaticamente.

_(Mas ainda que fosse certo ou errado, não podia negar o quão bom era estar com ela outra vez... ser capaz de sentir seus toques... seus beijos... o olhar voluptuoso sobre seu corpo... tudo aquilo a fazia sentir-se desejada de uma forma que não se sentia com mais ninguém. Nem mesmo com Will...)_

As roupas foram se espalhando pelo chão, uma a uma enquanto caíam pesadamente sobre a cama. Emily olhou-a nos olhos, ficando sobre o corpo molhado de Jennifer e tirou uma mecha de seu cabelo que havia grudado em seu rosto. Sorriu para ela, e ao invés daquela luxúria, ela enxergou por um momento um sentimento mais puro... e mais verdadeiro, mas não sabia também se podia chamar aquilo de amor ou simplesmente companheirismo.

- Eu... – Emily começou a dizer, mas desta vez foi JJ quem lhe calou, colocando o indicador sobre seus lábios.

- Por favor, Emily... não vamos estragar o que temos aqui. – e a beijou.

_(Jennifer sentia que as coisas entre elas deviam ser desta forma ou jamais seriam novamente. Uma única expressão errada... poderia acabar com tudo. Poderia trazer a culpa... o peso de um sofrimento maior. Então era melhor que não... era melhor que se esquecessem de tudo, certo?)_

Era como estar em uma dimensão completamente diferente da realidade com a qual estavam acostumadas. Naquele momento, nada mais podia existir. Ignoravam todas as leis do matrimônio... todas as leis do certo e do errado, porque era o que deveriam fazer. Aquela era a válvula de escape que as duas possuíam para seus traumas, para os problemas que não eram capazes de ignorar quando estavam sozinhas ou com outras pessoas...

- Quanto tempo ficará aqui...? – JJ perguntou, mordendo de leve sua orelha.

- Não muito, mas o suficiente... – ela não quis completar o que ia dizer, e ao invés disso a beijou, usando uma das mãos para desabotoar a calça que JJ usava e a tocou sutilmente por cima da peça intima, pressionando os dedos sobre ela e arrancando um suspiro da loira, que encravou as unhas sobre as costas já nuas de Emily, fazendo um caminho vermelho por onde seus dedos pressionavam.

Quando finalmente afastou os lábios dos dela, parou um momento para olhá-la enquanto respirava. Sentia as costas arderem, mas a verdade é que gostava daquilo, embora gostasse muito mais do sorriso de Jennifer. Lhe acariciou o rosto com cuidado por um momento, mas sabia que se a olhasse demais, se perderia nas nuances azuis de seus olhos... e isso sim seria o fim, então abaixou o rosto para lhe beijar o pescoço, terminando de despi-la habilmente com as mãos, tão acostumadas a percorrer as curvas de seu corpo para lhe proporcionar prazer.

_(Os pensamentos ficaram nublados quando aqueles poços de alcatrão que eram seus olhos engoliram JJ. Ela pensou, por um momento, que poderia permanecer para sempre naquela escuridão. No olhar de seu pássaro negro sem nunca se cansar disso. E que poderiam ser felizes da maneira que viviam... sem mais ninguém. Mas nada que era bom durava para sempre)_

Seria uma noite como todas as outras banhada pela chuva, por champagnes deixados pela metade, e pelas ondas de prazer que proporcionavam uma a outra. E por fim, quando estivessem exaustas e sem forças, Emily puxaria Jennifer para debaixo da ducha, para que pudessem relaxar.

- Tem mesmo que ir embora logo? – JJ perguntou, enquanto Prentiss esfregava suas costas.

- Infelizmente o meu trabalho com a Interpol nunca me deixa ficar tempo demais aqui, mas... você sempre é bem vinda à Londres. – ela abriu um sorriso, lhe beijando de leve o pescoço, enquanto descia a mão levemente para a parte interna de sua coxa.

- Uhn... – ela gemeu baixinho, inclinando a cabeça para trás ao sentir ela lhe acariciar lentamente a região íntima já umedecida e penetrar dois dedos lentamente. – Eu bem que gostaria... – ela balbuciou.

_- Então venha... _– Emily sussurrou ao pé de seu ouvido, imprensando o corpo de Jennifer contra o azulejo frio. Ela sentiu o choque térmico enquanto a água escorria pelo corpo das duas, e Prentiss inseriu mais um dedo, aumentando os choques de prazer.

_(Seria realmente difícil distanciar-se disso para sempre, Jeniffer pensava. Fazia quanto tempo, afinal, que se conheciam? E quanto tempo desde que haviam começado aquele relacionamento? Tudo em sua mente era nublado a esse respeito. Seria antes ou depois de namorar Will? Seria antes ou depois de seu retorno à BAU? Nada... nada parecia certo além do fato de que estar com ela a inebriava. Turvava-lhe até o mais grave dos problemas, levando-a à uma sensação de torpor que não desejava mais abandonar)_

- Emily, eu... – ela tentou dizer, mas sentiu os lábios dela roubarem suas palavras.

- Eu sei. – Emily respondeu baixinho, a abraçando por um longo período onde a água apenas fez barulho caindo sobre os corpos unidos.

Por fim, saíram do banho, secando-se e se encolhendo embaixo das cobertas quentinhas. Ainda chovia forte do lado de fora.

- Que dirá a Will? – Prentiss quebrou o silêncio, olhando na direção de JJ, que tinha o olhar perdido no teto branco.

- Direi o que sempre digo... que estou a trabalho. – respondeu categoricamente. – Ele também anda muito ocupado... duvido que vá se preocupar com isso.

Emily sorriu de canto, lembrando-se por um momento de Doyle. Como em algum momento de sua vida, mesmo que tudo aquilo tivesse sido um disfarce, havia sido feliz com ele.

- É.. invejável que tenha uma família e para quem voltar. – Emily diria, e receberia um olhar repreendedor de JJ, que se voltou para ela, encolhida.

- Não diga isso. Você sempre me terá. – ela sorriu.

- E você a mim. – Emily respondeu baixinho, a beijando uma última vez antes de cair no sono... profundo e sem sonhos, como só acontecia na presença de Jennifer.

**X**

- Quando nos veremos novamente? – JJ perguntou, vestindo a camisa que usara na noite passada. Felizmente a técnica de deixar as roupas secarem atrás da geladeira havia funcionado.

- Bem... vamos torcer para que você intermedeie algo logo em Londres, ou que a BAU precise da Interpol de forma que eu tenha que vir pra cá. – Emily riu. – Não, eu espero que logo.

- Tudo bem, então... eu tentarei ir até lá da próxima vez. – JJ piscou, terminando de abotoar a camisa e começou a calçar os sapatos.

- Então a gente se vê no encontro com o pessoal?

- É, a gente se vê.

- Eu chego primeiro.

- Ah.. ótimo. Eu ainda vou passar em casa.

Riram.

- Emy?

- Sim?

- Sabe que pode voltar sempre que quiser.

- Eu sei.

Sorriram. Um pássaro preto sempre deixava os ventos lhe trazerem para casa novamente.¹

* * *

¹ - Refere-se justamente à música Blackbird de Alter Bridge, que não sei se é a que elas falavam, mas prefiro acreditar que sim.

* * *

**N/A:**

Então, no breve retorno que eu vi da Emily na série, me deu uma intensa vontade de escrever sobre as duas, principalmente porque... é amor demais esse casal. Eu gosto muito da Prentiss e até hoje não me conformo com a saída dela da série, mas vá lá... eu fiquei feliz demais com a aparição dela.

Espero que aconteça mais vezes, assim minha imaginação pode rolar solta... principalmente porque nesse episódio deixou muitas brechas pra escrever sobre as duas, então talvez eu explore mais o episódio em si depois.

Espero que gostem, pessoal, é um casal que curto demais!


End file.
